Ascension
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Danny and Valerie expeirence changes to their lives. Val must learn to go on without Danny and Danny must learn that Death is not the end but the begining of something new. Please R&R. Oneshot.


**Danny Phantom: Ascension**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the first of my oneshots I'm writing, to clarify the timeline of things this takes place at the end of **_**Alpha et Omega**_

**Danny**

I don't remember much of what happened, I remember hearing Thanos crying out to his 'lady' to forgive him for being weak and failing her, I remember hearing the alarms go off and sensing the Silver Surfer (yes, I can sense the Surfer, it must have something to do with his Power Cosmic) enter the room and carry me out.

The strange thing was that I could not feel the air blowing through my hair nor anything for that matter, "what's wrong with me," I asked myself as became scared as to what was happening, was this a side effect of my powers that I could sense anything (well my hearing was still working I think because I heard faint voices singing _Gloria in Excelsis Deo')_ or was I simply losing my mind.

I opened my eyes once again and found myself in Valerie's loving arms, she was crying and something in me told me why, I was dying.

I tried to tell her that we defeated Thanos, but she silences me telling to save my strength.

I try to lean up to kiss her, but I was in too much pain to move but I could speak but what do you say to someone before you die, what are the last the words I want Val to hear, then I knew, I told her the same thing Sam's angel told me to which she responded that she was happy.

I had only a short time left and told Val that I love her and then after that everything went black.

**Valerie**

I watched as the pallbearers (I had selected Spider-Man, Daredevil, Iron Man, Dr. Banner, War Machine, and Dr. Richards for pallbearers) come in for the body, I turned to my Danny one last time, he looked so peaceful laying there, "goodbye Danny," I whispered as I leaned over and kissed him one last time as the pallbearers closed his casket and walked out to the Hearst.

"This way Mrs. Fenton," I heard the funeral director say as showed me to the limo that would take me to the cathedral for the mass to say farewell to my love.

**Danny**

When I finally could open my eyes again, I found myself lying on a beach, I could hear the birds squawking in the distance and the roar of the ocean.

"Where am I?" I ask myself (like I would know the answer) as I got up and looked around. I saw to my left there was a large mountain that seemed to be on fire and from the flames I could hear the words '_Agnus Dei, qui tollis pecatta mundi miserere nobis!' _being sung, but soon I turned my attention away from them and glanced at the ground.

Footprints dotted the ground and seem to go on for infinity, beside them a sign read 'I am the way to Joy Eternal, all who follow me shall never taste death, for I conquered Death and it's venom. The way is hard and sorrows weigh you down, but through humility you shall be become the greatest,' what did it mean and whose footsteps were these.

I started following them, along the way I felt as if there was something on my shoulders and a few times it was so heavy that I fell, "what's wrong with me," I asked myself as I tried to get up and continue but couldn't, I looked down on the ground and saw a message 'If the wood brings you low, remember that God himself once carried it and if you only look to him, you shall walk,' what did it mean by 'God himself once carried it' and if I look to him I will walk.

I stared at the message for a second before trying to get up, but found out that I was paralyzed, "What's wrong with me?" I said as I tried to get up but couldn't even move a single muscle. While I was lying there I thought of the message on the ground and of how God bore the wood before, but soon doubt crept into my mind, '_are you really going to trust a stupid message' _a voice in my head told me _'Daniel Alexander Fenton, you're stranded on a unknown beach, unable to move, you have nothing else to aid you except that message' _another argued, after listening this for about an hour I decided to trust the message and closed my eyes once again and thought of God carrying the wood, suddenly a bright light surrounded me and I felt myself floating away but I wasn't scared at all.

**Valerie**

After a short drive we reached the cathedral, it was truly awe inspiring and made me realize why Notre Dame in Paris inspired Hugo to write _Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

It was truly a palace of God, along the walls were ornate Stations of the Cross, they were so life like that you would swear the figures turned their heads towards you and gazed into your soul. In the front was the High Altar with an ornate crucifix behind it.

When the ushers saw me they escorted me to the front pew, where I knelt down and prayed, I saw Danny's coffin in front of the altar covered in a white cloth, tears rolled down my face as I thought of losing my Danny but I was soon snapped out of my sadness as the organ began to play and the priest entered the church.

"Dear friends in the Lord, we are here to mourn the passing of Daniel Fenton, although we feel as he has left us, God teaches us that we are not separated and Daniel will now make our pleas known to the Most High and we will see him again when Christ calls us to our home and on the Last Day shall be brought to life again to taste to the joys of Heaven both body and soul," the priest said as he raised his hands signaling the beginning of the Kyrie and the start of the mass.

**Danny**

When the light faded, I found myself lying on what appeared to be white marble, "Where am?" I asked myself as I stood up and saw that I was in the sky somewhere and standing in front of me was a huge gate made out of pearls.

"Welcome Mr. Fenton, we have been looking forward to having you here," a voice said as I turned around and saw a man with white hair and beard standing in front of me. He also had stunning blue eyes and wore a white robe with red net pattern on it and around his waist a gold belt with two keys, one gold and the other silver, hanging from it.

"Thanks but where am I?" I asked as I looked at my new surroundings, this had truly been an incredible trip and felt like a kid lost in the mall with no way out.

"You are in Heaven, Daniel," the man informed me, I couldn't believe it I was in Heaven but wait a minute that means that I….

"That can't be, I'm alive, look um...sir…there has to be an error I'm alive just badly injured," I told him, trying to convince him that I wasn't dead and that I had go back to Earth, but something inside my head told me that I had really died and that this was no mistake.

"No, Daniel you died I'm afraid, many people are like you who can't accept the fact they've died, but I can assure that you did indeed pass away," he said bowing his head, "I am St. Peter it is my job to allow those souls who come here entry into their true home," he said as he took the gold key from his belt and placed it in the lock on the gate.

"Wow!" I said as the gates opened and a city could be seen, it was like something out of a fairy tale with buildings lined with gold and jewels, "So this is what Heaven is…" I began to say until I heard a fanfare blow and Peter knelt to ground.

"Get to your knees Daniel, for he is coming," Peter said as I did as he said, though I peeked up to see what was going on and what I saw amazed me.

A tall man in what appeared to hermit's clothing came walking towards us, "Make way, ye citizens of God's Kingdom for the Lamb on the Throne approaches, clear your souls men of Earth to receive him who died and rose to open Heaven's gates, make way," he said calling out to the skies.

When he left, I saw an army of what looked like angels marching in formation shouting "Hosanna! Hosanna!" and flowing behind them was the greatest sight of all, a tall man dressed in blue with medium length brown hair and beard with blue eyes.

I didn't know what to make of it at first until I saw his hands; two large wounds were on his wrists, like someone drove a nail through them, "Could it be," I thought, could this actually be him that I am seeing.

"Stand and take your places honor at my table Peter and Danny," the man said as we stood up, he looked at me for a second and smiled, "Yes, Danny, I am he and this truly is Heaven," he said calmly before turning to Peter, "have you told Danny of the offer yet," he asked him.

"Not yet, Master," Peter admitted.

"It is all right my friend, I shall tell him myself," he said as he held out his hand, "Come Danny, I have much to tell you," he said as I took his hand followed him through the gates.

**Valerie**

After the service, we transported Danny's body to Amity Park for burial, I looked around the cemetery as we marched, I saw my father's grave (he had died a few years ago from a heart attack) "Damon Marshall Gray. Born June 10, 1965. Died May 6, 2019." He was good to me and I miss him a whole lot, at least Danny was there to help me through his death but now I have no one.

I also saw a monument dedicated to Vlad Masters (no doubt he set up some fund up for his memorial in case he died or as it really happened, banished to Limbo for Eternity) my stomach turned that such a cold, evil, and unfeeling man as Masters would be allowed to be have memorial here.

I hated Vlad, more than anything, for years I was merely his puppet on a string that he made do and saw whatever he wanted (Ok, so I allowed to happen to get revenge but I've changed) even blinding me to the fact Danny Phantom is the good guy, but no more, I was my own person now.

Finally we arrived at Danny's grave site, "Friends in Christ, we come here to commit the earthly body of Daniel Fenton to earth where he shall await the final Judgment and the resurrection of the body. May the soul of Daniel Alexander Fenton rest in peace and the Eternal Light shine upon him. May his and all the souls of the departed rest in peace, Amen," the priest said as the coffin was lowered into the grave.

I turned away as I could not bear to watch and be parted from him for what would seem an eternity, "farewell Danny," I whispered as the crowds dispersed and I walked back to the limo, on the way I caught a glimpse of a vision at the far end. I saw Clockwork along with Wulf and Cujo standing looking at the grave. The master of time bowed his ancient head as green tears filled the wrinkles on his face before reverting back into a child while Cujo and Wulf howled in sadness then vanished, even in the Ghost Zone Danny Phantom would be missed.

**Danny**

Heaven is an amazing place, it's like total perfection and everyone is so nice, everywhere you go people wave hello to you and smile (I wish Casper High was like this).

I also noticed that some people carried weapons, why would they need weapons in a place like this, "um…excuse me, Lord," I began to ask (I had no idea how you address God), But why do some people have weapons with them," I asked nervously not knowing how would take the answer.

"If they carry a weapon, it indicates that they died a Martyr and the weapon indicates how they were killed. Over there, for example, is St. Thomas my Apostle who was speared to death in India for his faith, even to this day the Christians of that land proudly claim that their faith came to them from him," he said pointing to a man is early thirties with brown hair and green eyes holding a spear in his hands. He pointed others out to me like St. Andrew who was crucified on an X shaped cross and St. Paul who was beheaded in Rome.

Just being in his presence is amazing, it's like the feeling of security you got as a little baby when your parents rocked you to sleep only magnified a hundred fold, I know why they mourned at his Crucifixion to have such personage torn from this world for no reason was devastating but from that death, he rose triumphing over death and Satan and allowed life to spring fourth like a blooming flower bringing happiness and joy to all.

"This is where, the souls of the children rest, though their lives were cut short on Earth here they taste the joy of Eternal Life," Jesus said as he pointed out what appeared to be a nursery with cradles in them, some of them had names and other's didn't, I looked back to my host but he spoke before I could, "If the cradle has no name on it, it indicates that child died before they were named and so they are given a special name, known only to the Father himself," he explained.

I also saw some familiar faces here as well, I saw my mom and dad talking to a bunch of people (scientists I think, because I could tell among the people were Einstein, Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, and Albertus Magnus). Dad was demonstrating one of his inventions, "and that's how the Ghost Gabber is powered, excuse me for a second. Hold this for me will you Aristotty," he said handing the device to the philosopher, picked up some fudge from a plate and raced over me, "Danny, great to see you here my boy, I was just blathering about ghosts to my friends," he said with smile.

"I must admit that your father is a colorful character but he is happy talking with his fellow scientists," Jesus said with a chuckle, "Don't worry you will never be separated from your family again," he said as me and dad talked before it was time for the tour to continued.

I also saw Jazz sitting at a table with Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung, talking about psychoanalysis and also why my parents are 'obsessed with ghosts' (only she would ask that). I saw Tucker talking with talking with the inventors of the first computer and the inventor of the remote control while Sam was talking to Edgar Allen Poe and Bram Stoker on the Gothic Novel, she paused for a second and saw me, "Danny is that you?" she asked as she raced over to me.

"Yeah it's me," I said as we embraced, "I missed you so much, but I took your advice," I told her with a smile.

"I know Danny, I saw the wedding from here in Heaven," she said as we started talking for awhile about Amity Park and all what happened since we parted, she was happy for me and Valerie but I think she was sad because she wanted me to be her boyfriend but I was too shy and nervous to speak up but knew I would not be happy unless I was with Valerie, "I don't want to hold up the VIP tour so I'll see you around Danny," she said before she flew away back to her table.

The final stop on the tour was God himself, I can't begin to describe what the Father looks like because that would be limiting and God is without limit, all I can say is that he is perfection itself and is beyond any depiction of him on Earth.

While I was dumbfounded by the simple yet complexness of God, Jesus spoke up, "I have a favor to ask you Danny," he began, "You possess two qualities that make you unique: one you are a warrior someone who fights not because he is told to but because he feels it's the right thing to do and second you have unique insight into the spirit realm. It is these traits that make you worthy of being inducted into Order of St. Michael," he said with a smile.

"I'm honored but what's the Order of St. Michael?" I asked, I knew that St. Michael was the Archangel who defeated Satan during the War of the Skies, but I didn't know there was an order named after or him or that I was being inducted into it.

"The Order of St. Michael is Heaven's elite troops sent to deal with Demons, since angels and demons are merely a type of spirit and you've faced malevolent spirits before we knew you would be perfect for this job, and don't worry about your 'gifts' you can still change into Danny Phantom here," he explained to me as we came to what seemed to be a military barracks, "St. Michael make yourself known to me," he said raising his hand and an angel dressed in armor came out.

"I hear your voice, oh Prince of Peace, what do you wish of me," he said as he knelt down and looked up to Jesus.

"This is Danny, he will be joining your order, have him suited up for armor and weapons," he said as he left me with Michael.

When I first died I was scared, but now I have s feeling of happiness and I know I will still be able to protect the world as I did before from those who would harm it, for I am Danny Phantom, angel of God!

**The End**


End file.
